DEMINSIONAL RIFT
by macgun20
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC EVER. SO READ AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY. RATED M FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO ARER OFFENDED BY SWEARING AND JUST TO BE SAFE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY BRAIN WILL DO TO THIS STORY WHEN IM BORED AND WHEN I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO PUT IN THIS STORY.


** DEMINSIONAL RIFT**

CH.1 PROLOGE

Hi I'm Antonio from Colorado and my life was pretty normal as a child but as I got older I began to become obsessed with fighting and war. When I got old enough to join the army I was off in a heartbeat. When I got there though, my song instantly changed tune. My general yelled "Get your ass in gear soldier!" At that I learned to obey him. I trained hard every day. Eventually I graduated from military school and moved up to VIP protection. The very first mission I was assigned was to protect a scientist named Rodrigo Sánchez. He was obviously Spanish. And that was where my crazy journey began.

CH.2 THE BEGGINNING

When we got to his lab I was assigned to be his bodyguard. Of all positions. But little did I know that I was in way over my head with this job. "So doc., I don't think I caught it was that you were working on." I said. "I'm studying the anomaly of a space time rift." He said motioning towards a bunch of heavy machinery "Or as you might call it, a wormhole." I looked at him with the most dumbfounded look that I was willing to bet he was thinking I was completely stupid. "I did not understand a word you just said." I said. He just shook his head groaned at me and looked back at his clipboard. And I just turned back towards the door. "What the hell did he just try to explain to me?" I thought to myself. I heard a slight rattling noise that snapped me out of my deep thought. "What's that?" I asked Rodrigo. "It's the rift generator. "It's going to blow!"

I didn't get down in time and I was engulfed in the explosion. I thought "I'm going to die. On my first mission too. This bites."

But to my surprise I had woken up. I was in the middle of nowhere, but I was alive. I got up and looked around and saw nothing but trees, trees, and more trees. I started walking around screaming "Hello… hello!" I was sure I was going to be stranded in this forest when I was suddenly in a well lit room with a white horse with wings and a horn in the center of the room. "Hello" she said "hi" I said "where am I?" I asked now noticing that my gun was gone. "You're in my castle in Canterlot." She said softly. "Canterlot?" I asked curiously. "Yes in equestrian." She said. "What?" I asked like I had been told I was in a different dimension. "You aren't from here. Are you?" she asked studying me closely. "Nope" I said kind of proudly. "Well then we need to fix your appearance. Don't we?" she asked. "Wait whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What? Change my appearance? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked frightened now by what she said. At that she explained how this world is widely inhabited by ponies of three different species earth, Pegasus, and unicorn. And that I had to be turned into one. I thought and thought until my brain finally reverted to a 12 year olds coolness factor and told her that I wanted to be a Pegasus. "Very well then." Her horn started to glow and I was glowing in the same color. I felt my body twist and contort into the form of a pony. I screamed in agony and pain. When it was done I was laying on the floor in a pool of my own blood. I blacked out soon afterward.

AUTHORS NOTE: HI GUYS I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I AM PLANNING ON MAKING THIS STORY VERRY LONG SO STAY TUNED TO HEAR THE REST OF WHAT HAPPENS TO ANTONIO: END OF NOTE

CH.3 NEW FRIENDS

I woke up in a hospital bed with an IV taped to my arm and 6 other ponies surrounding my bed. The Pegasus with the rainbow colored mane introduced herself first "hi I'm rainbow dash. Nice to meet you. My friends are pinkie pie, applejack, twilight sparkle, rarity, and….. Hey where's fluttershy?" she asked looking around. She looked under the bed and pulled out a pink maned pony with yellow fur. "And this is fluttershy." Rainbow dash said. Twilight came up and said "princess celestia told us all about where she found you. We should really change your name from Antonio to a more pony-ish name." wait what? I just got turned into a pony and now she wants me to change my name? Can this day get any worse? I took a good look at myself and saw that I had midnight black fur and a snow white mane. "How about shadow moon?" I asked and they all looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement and looked at me and smiled. I guessed that meant I was in.

I got up and stumbled a bit at first but I eventually got the hang of walking on four legs. I walked out of the hospital and began my new life. "So what are you going to do now?" asked rainbow. "I don't know yet but I guess I'm going to buy a house and get a job."

So that was the beginning of my new life and my new friends in this crazy fucked up world.

CH.4 BEGGINNING OF A NEW LIFE

Once all my new friends went home I started to wonder where I was going to sleep tonight. I saw a nice tall tree, shrugged my shoulders and sat underneath the tree and slowly drifted off to sleep. I woke up to the sound of church bells ringing and wondered if I should join to teach myself more about their way of life. I decided to wait and find a house and a job first. I got up and put my hand on my neck because the tree had given it a crick, only to find my hand was now a hoof. It was actually kind of weird. So I started to walk towards town.

When I got to town it was completely deserted. Well the roads were anyway. I walked around some more until I came across a shady part of town. All the houses were dirty and unkempt and the ponies even more so. "What's your name stranger." One of the larger ponies said in a low, deep, almost growling voice. "Shadow" I said in a questioning voice. "Well then shadow, you don't belong here do you" he said while slipping a hoof under his cloak. "No. I guess I don't." I said. "Well you know what we do to strangers around here don't you?" he said snickering under his big cloak. "no." I said backing away. "Well I'll tell you then." I looked around and some more ponies had come out of houses and alleys and started to crowd around chanting "fight, fight, fight." "Hey I don't want any trouble buddy." I said backing off. "Well, looks like troubles found you!" he said pulling a knife out of his cloak and jabbing it at me. I dodged right, grabbed his knife and slammed his arm down on my knee as hard as I could. He screamed out in agony and clutched his arm and grit his teeth. "Get that son of a bitch." He growled through clenched teeth.

When they started to rush me I found the first hole I could and bolted out of there. "Better not go back in there again" I thought to myself. I wandered around a little more and found the landowners dealership. I walked in and went to the front desk. "Hello. How may I help you today?" said the girl at the front desk. She was wearing a formal business suite with her red mane dangling down over most of it. "I'm looking for a new house." I said. She walked into the room behind the front desk and came out a few minutes later with some papers in a big folder. "Here you go sir just sign here and here and I will get you your new address and everything on some paper for you." "ok." I said signing the papers. She walked out and a minute later she walked out with the paper with my new address on it. "Here you go sir. Hope you enjoy your new home." She said cheerily. "Thank you." I said walking away with the document in my mouth. Then I realized that my mouth probably wasn't the best place to put it. I took it out and saw that it wasn't wet "that's so fucking cool. I can put things in my mouth without getting them wet." I got to my new house I collapsed on the couch and passed out.

This has been a crazy tiring day. I can at least say that much.

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYS ITS MACGUN HERE AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY IN ANY WAY AT ALL. AND I AM ACCEPTING HELPFUL ADVICE ON WHERE THE STORY SHOULD GO.

CH.5 FIRST DAY

I woke up to a low thump on my door. I got up and looked outside and saw a pony dressed like a mail man. I looked down and saw the morning paper on my doorstep. I picked it up and tossed it inside. "I'll read that later." I said to myself. I walked outside and started looking for a new job.

I had been wandering for at least an hour when I realized I could've just read the help wanted section and that paper I got this morning. "I am such a dumbass sometimes." I mumbled to myself. So I walked back to my house and picked up the paper and flipped to the help wanted section and looked through. Looks like rarity is looking for a helper at the carousel boutique. I didn't know rarity owned a fashion store. But I guess it couldn't hurt to try. So I put the paper down and headed out to look for the carousel boutique.

When I finally found it I walked up to the door and knocked on the door. "Just a minute." I heard rarity yell. She opened the door with a towel wrapped around her head. "Hi I'm here for the job application." I said. "Ok can you use those wings of yours to thread a needle and sew?" she asked. "My wings." I thought to myself "I forgot I had those." "Yeah." I said. "Good. Then your hired." She said as she walked away.

I came inside and took a look around. The place was pretty much white with some blue on the top and bottom of the walls. Rarity came back down and said "work starts in the morning." "okay." I said. So I walked out the door and went back home. On my way there I decided that I'd try to fly a little. I spread out my wings and started to flap progressively got faster and faster and I got higher and higher. Then one of my wings cramped up. I fell to the ground and when I hit the ground I heard a loud crack from one of my wings. I tried to move it but couldn't. Then my vision faded to black and I passed out.

"I'm dead." I thought.

AUTHORS NOTE: WOW HE TRYS TO FLY AND GETS HURT TRYING TO. WILL HE DIE, STAY TUNED AND WAIT FOR CHAPTERS 6-10. AND JUST SO YOUKNOW I WILL BE UPDATING EVERY WEEK DON'T KNOW WHAT DAY BUT DEFFINANTLY SOMETIME EVERY WEEK MACGUN OUT PEACE: END OF NOTE


End file.
